Catching Feelings- A Justin Bieber and I Fanfiction
by niallerforever48
Summary: Catching Feelings is about a relationship between Justin Bieber and I. All credit goes to Justin Bieber! Please follow and review!
1. Chapter 1

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I sigh and slip on my jeggings and a black tank top. "Baby, come on!", Justin calls up the stairs. "Comingggg Justin!", I giggle and walk down in my jeggings, black tank top, and a pair of high heeled leather boots. He raises a brow at me. "My fashion. My choice.", I smile. Justin smiles and wraps an arm around my waist. I smile brightly. "I love you, Anastacia.", Justin says, lifting me up and kissing me before putting me back down. "I love you too, Justin.", I smile even more. "Well lets get you to the theaters, baby.", Justin smiles. I smile happily. I don't know what movie we are going to see but I know he will pick out a great one! Both sadly and THANKFULLY, they shut down the theaters just for us! I love that! I mean seriously, I'm tired of random fans coming up and asking him for autographs! UGHHH! I know they are his fans but even when we are in the middle of kissing they ask for autographs and pictures! ERRR! I bite down hard on my lip. "Baby am I going to have to make you stop biting that lip of yours?", Justin smirks when he sees me biting my lip while he is driving. "Not now, babe. You're driving.", I sigh. "Fine. Don't bite your lip. Ok?", Justin asks me. "Ok.", I say. He smiles and sets his sights back on the road and the traffic. I lean over and put my hand in his free hand. He keeps his eyes on the road. I turn on the cd player and there is Believe, one of his albums, playing on Catching Feelings… One of my FAVE SONGS!

After about an hour...

We finally get there and he gets out of the drivers side and comes over to my side and opens my door for me. I smile and get out, taking his hand in mine. He then shuts the door after I get out. I bite my lip thinking about the fans. "Anastacia. Do I have to make you stop biting that lip?", Justin smirks. "Maybe.", I bite down harder on my lip. Justin turns me to him and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing me hard on the lips, making me release my lip. Justin then takes my hand in his again. I sigh and keep my head up. Who knows? It might be a great movie...

Suddenly, Justin turns me to him and wraps some kind of blindfold over my eyes and earphones over my ears. He turns up the JB music loud enough so that I can't hear what he is saying. Then he takes me into the movie theater. Next thing I know, I can feel the cold chill of the theater and he takes the headphones off of my head and unties the blindfold. Justin then fake yawns and puts his arm around me. "Babe-", I am cut off by Justin kissing me. Then he stops and smirks at me. I huff slightly and cross my arms. He uncrosses my arms. I smile slightly and lay my head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of commercials...

Hunger Games: Catching Fire

Omg! EEEPPPP! I kiss Justin and smile at him, Justin wraps his arm around me protectively and we watch the movie. I cry when Peeta almost dies and Justin comforts me and its really sad that Peeta x Katniss isn't real… I wish it was. I sigh sadly when the movie ends and my mouth gapes open. "Now we just gotta wait for the next movie to come out, baby.", Justin smiles. I giggle slightly and smile brightly, his smile is just so contagious!


	2. Chapter 2

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I pull out my iPhone and take a Snapchat with Justin. He smiles at me after it. I put "Catching fire w/ the bf tho" in big letters on the pic. He shakes his head. I sigh and it reads then,"Catching fire tho 3". Justin smiles at me and kisses me. I look at him slightly shocked. "They can't control MY life.", Justin shrugs. "Come on don't talk that way.", I smile at him. He sighs and mutters something that I can't understand, while I get in the car and he does the same. He drives home and we go in, sitting down. I turn to him. "Why do you talk that way? I mean Selena is past. I'm pretty sure they'd understand.", I try to explain. "No they won't. They have tried to break us up and put me with this jerky super model that I really dislike. By they I mean management.", Justin sighs shaking his head. "W-What? But loves me!", I say with tears in my eyes. He sighs and pulls me closer to him. "You just think that everyone should like you. But not everyone is as smart as I am since I love you more than anything.", Justin explains and smiles at me. I smile back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I sigh after I make sure that Justin is asleep and fix my sparkly, gold dress, going out to the awaiting limo that i called. I go into it. "Sony records please Mr. Beck.", I say. He nods and drives to Sony Records...

Soon we get there and I go into 's office. "I hear you don't like me!", I spit angrily. "Whoa whoa who said that?", Mr. Musso says...

Justin's P.O.V.:

I suddenly wake up and look around for Anastacia, but not seeing her. I go to the closet, seeing her gold dress gone along with her silver heels. My eyes widen and I get a t-shirt on and black jeans, going out to the Corvette, speeding to Sony Records...

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

"WHY DID YOU TRY TO BREAK US UP?! HUH?!", I practically scream at him. "It was just for publicity. And for his fans to get more albums and posters.", Mr. Musso explains calmly. "YEAH BUT- WAIT YOU THINK IM NOT GOOD WITH PUBLICITY?! YOU THINK JUSTIN DOESNT LOVE ME?!", I scream at him. "Calm down. Does Justin know you're here?", Mr. Musso asks. At that moment, I feel arms wrap around my waist. I immediately regret my decision to come here…. "Yeah I know she's here.", Justin says. I blush slightly at his voice. "Ok well does this mean you don't want more publicity, Justin?", Mr. Musso asks. "She gives me enough publicity. And she loves me and I love her. So, leave my relationship alone.", Justin answers firmly. Justin wraps his arms more around my waist, turning me to him and kissing me. I blush and smile at him. "Ok well we need to get her more dresses then, less casual unless it is black tank tops with short shorts.", Mrs. Lily says. Mr. Musso nods.


	4. Chapter 4

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I sigh and drive, I might add a bit fast, to the house. Halfway there, I see red and blue lights flashing in my rearview mirror and inwardly groan. I sigh and pull over, knowing if I get a ticket Justin will be ticked but at the same time I've had such a bad day that why not just go ahead and be sarcastic to the cop? Heh. The cop walks up to the window and I roll it down. "Do you know why I pulled you over?", the cop asks me. "You thought I had a dozen donuts in the back seat? Cuz you're a pig? I give up I'll play you're silly guessing games, why did ya pull me over?", I smirk slightly but smile at him. "….", the cop looks angry. "Oh the reason I was speeding was because I really had to go to the bathroom and I still have to.", I lie. The cop turns and dials a number on his phone. I sigh and lean on the window slot. After a few minutes, he turns back to me. "I called Mr. Bieber, he sounded not happy.", I can see a smirk on his face. I growl slightly. "Can I go?", My knuckles turn white as I grip the steering wheel angrily. He writes a $300 ticket and hands it to me,"Have a nice day!" I mutter something and drive home.

When I get home...

I click the door shut and see both anger and fire flash in Justin's eyes. I gulp and walk over to him. "Sit.", He says. I sigh and sit down next to him. "Why?! A TICKET?!", Justin says calmly surprisingly. "I had a bad day.. Im sorry.", I lay my head on his shoulder. Justin wraps an arm around me and kisses my forehead,"No driving for a month." "WHAT?!", I say angrily. "Should've thought of this before you got a $300 ticket!", Justin sighs. "Ughhh…", I groan and fall asleep. Justin repositions me so I'm sitting on his lap and in his arms...


	5. Chapter 5

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I sigh heavily and lean back in my seat, trying my best not to fall all over Justin, the most beautiful singer really and he has hotttt looks! I like him just like the rest of the girls. But its just like he's so different, his personality is actually caring. I know he has a girlfriend but she's so ugly. Oh well, It's not like I'm going to say anything about it… "Hey gorgeous.", I am interrupted from my thoughts when I hear Justin's voice."H-Hey.", I say, blushing. "You're blushing, beautiful.", Justin chuckles slightly. "…", I try not to show it but I'm blushing even more. Suddenly he asks Mr. Kutcher…. "Yo Mr. Kutcher may I use the bathroom?", Justin asks. "Yeah Justin go ahead.", Mr. Kutcher says, grading papers, absentmindedly. Justin disappears into the hallway and I suddenly feel my phone vibrate. I look down at the text:

1 new message from Justin

I sigh and open it...

Justin: Hey come to the bathroom

Me: I don't know if Mr. Kutcher will let me

Justin: If he says no then just walk out

Me: K be there in a few seconds...

"May I use the bathroom, Mr. Kutcher?", I ask. "Sure.", Mr. Kutcher answers still absentmindedly.

I walk out of the classroom and when I get to the bathroom, I feel arms wrap around my waist. He turns me around to him and starts kissing me on the lips and he bites my lip, drawing a bit of blood. I shiver slightly but let him. After a few minutes of this, Justin lets me go back to class first. Then a few minutes later, Justin comes through the doorway and sits down. I struggle to hide my blush but manage by trying to distract myself with my phone...


	6. Chapter 6

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

Credit to hearter We heart it.

I walk into the meet and greet all nervous and scared but extremely excited. I will finally meet my lifesaver, Justin bieber, the guy who has been helping me so much through life. He will finally know that I exist and I will finally be able to hug him and tell him that I love him. I see him standing there, in black jeans and a white v-neck and it feels so unreal and my eyes start to tear up. "Hey!", He smiles big at me,"Come and give me a hug!", He says and opens his arms for me. I walk to him and he hugs me tight which makes me "die"! "OMG I can't believe this is happening", I sob and I can see how he looks down at my wrist. I quickly hide my arm and he looks at me with sad eyes. "Why…?", He says and looks me right in the eyes. "I…", I mumble and look down at the floor. "You've saved me, Justin.", I say quietly and look up at him again, right into his beautiful brown eyes. "I have..?", He says and takes my hands in his. I nod, "Yes". He hugs me tight,"Promise me to stop with that.", He whispers in my ear and I am quiet for a while. "Please promise me.", He says again and I nod slowly, "Okay.", I whisper back.


	7. Chapter 7

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

Credit to hearter We heart it...

"Babe what is this?!", Justin says shocked and looks down at my arm. "Nothing.", I mumble and hide my arm a little. "Anastacia why are you hurting yourself?!", He says sadly. I don't answer him. "Answer me!", He says and looks at me with tears in his eyes. "Please babe, talk to me. I don't want you to feel sad.", He hugs me. I start to cry. "I'm sorry Justin!", I say. "Shhh don't say sorry to me.", Justin whispers and kisses my forehead. "I don't want to live anymore! Everyone hates me!", I cry. I can't stop the tears."I love you, shhh", Justin says in a soft voice. "I don't want to feel the pain anymore! Just kill me", I cry against his shoulder. "I will not kill you, and you will not kill your self either. I need you. The world needs you, ok? Don't even think about taking your life.", Justin says. He takes my arm and kisses softly on my scars.


	8. Chapter 8

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

Credit to Hearter We heart it...

I look up at Justin. "Am I ugly?", I ask him. "Baby, you're perfect, but….", Justin doesn't finish. "But?", I ask. "I'd like to change something about you…", Justin says trailing off. "What is it?", I ask. Justin gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box with 'Tiffany's' on the top and opens it so I can see, a diamond ring,"You're last name to Bieber. Will you be my wife, Anastacia?", Justin asks me. "Yes!", I smile as tears of happiness stream down my face. He slips the ring on my finger and smiles at me, wiping my tears off with his thumb and kissing me...


	9. Chapter 9

Justin's P.O.V.:

Credit to Bethany Loughead We Heart It...

I get up and cover Anastacia up in the blankets. I then go to the kitchen when I see a box labeled 'My old memories'. I sigh and get a small book out, it looks like a journal but has my picture on it, I open it up. One of the first pages:

"You're an idol,

I'm just a fan who's head over heels over you.

You're a star,

A star that I won't be able to reach.

I love everything about you,

Your eyes, your nose, your lips, your smile,

Your personality, even your flaws.

I always got carried away with your smiles.

Everything about you made me smile,

Everything about you made me happy,

Everything about you made me cry,

Everything about you… is perfect."

A single tear drops from my eye. I smile, it was dated July 8th, 2014. She was still a belieber through it all. I then look down at my phone and go through my mentions, she was one of the many fans but one of the only fans to keep posting about me on that one day. She made it the top trending on Twitter. She has always been a belieber through it all… I smile as I set the diary back into the box...


	10. Chapter 10

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

Credit to Rita Murtinho We Heart It...

I stand backstage, waiting in his dressing room. The management has promised me that I will finally get to meet my one love, Justin Bieber. I smile slightly, thinking of what it will be like. Suddenly, the door opens and Justin comes in, smiling. "Who is this?", Justin asks smiling still. "I'm Anastacia.", I smile back at him, going to shake his hand but he just takes my hand and pulls me into a hug. I smile and blush a bit. "My name is Justin Bieber, beautiful, but you can call me Justin.", He smiles. "You set this up didn't you, Scooter?", He asks, still hugging me. Scooter nods and smiles at me. I smile back. When he finally lets go, I smile at him, he takes my hand in his own and we walk to his tour bus together, both of us smiling. _'Maybe I'll have a chance with him yet.', _I think to myself...


	11. Chapter 11

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

Credit to Rita Murtinho We Heart It...

I hug him and he hugs me back. It has been a long day, all the hate getting to me. The reporters shouting that I'm too fat and ugly and why would Justin ever want an ugly outcast like me in my face too thats what hurts the most. Of course, I can't tell Justin. That will just show that Im a weakling and that I can't take those insults. I guess I just have to grin and bear it. But now, I can't take it any more. I keep hugging him and I don't want to let him go. That feeling he always gives me, being safe. He is my lifesaver. I can't be more safe. I start sobbing into his shoulder. "Shhhh babe tell me whats wrong.", Justin says, kissing my cheek and keeping his arms wrapped comfortingly around my waist. I finally calm down. "The reporters have been shouting in my face that I'm too fat and ugly and why would Justin ever want an ugly outcast like me… it hurts really bad.", I explain tears in my eyes. Justin sighs,"Babe, do you want me to take care of that? We both know that none of that is true". "It doesn't help. All it does is just make them do it more. Since you can't prove it and they have the best lawyers in any place everywhere. And if you ask them to stop all they do is laugh and keep on, it getting worse.", I explain. "Babe, I want you to go to work with me and stay beside me no matter what, okay?", Justin asks me. "Okay.", I nod and sniffle. From then on, I stay beside him no matter what even when he goes to work...


	12. Chapter 12

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

Sara We Heart It...

I'm at a concert. I pick the front row in the dead middle. At the end of the concert, Justin asks,"Who's single?" I raise my hand. Justin points to me,"No put your hand down! You're mine!". I giggle slightly and blush, smiling brightly. I put my hand down. Justin jumps off the stage, to the surprise of the band and the management. He goes over to me and stands behind me, with an object behind his back. I can feel the metal object softly hit my skin on my neck. I can hear him snap the fastener in the back of the necklace, I'm guessing its a necklace by looking down at it and gasping. I smile and blush, there is a ring on the necklace, a ring with my birthstone, ruby. Justin smiles and says into his microphone,"Anastacia this is my promise to you that I will stay faithful to you and stay as your boyfriend. Hopefully we will stay in this relationship forever. Do you promise the same?", Justin says. He hands me the microphone. I smile when I see me and Justin on the big screen. "I promise the same, forever and always.", I smile even brighter. Justin turns me to him and sets the microphone down as he kisses me...


	13. Chapter 13

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

Credit to Marliess We Heart It...

I sigh and put my face into my hands as I sit down on Justin's lap. He pulls me to him. "Whats wrong, babe?", Justin asks me as he hugs me. "Just a long day at the studio.", I mumble into his chest. "I see…", Justin says, pulling out a plastic object. Justin makes me sit up and hands me roses with plastic wrapped around the stems below the flowers. My frown turns into a bright smile. "Aww, thank you but why is the last one fake?", I ask him. "Cause, when the last rose dies, I'll stop loving you.", Justin smiles and kisses me...


	14. Chapter 14

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

Credit to Marliless We Heart It...

I walk out of school and sigh. I then see Justin Bieber. "Anastacia!", Justin shouts at me. I go over to him and he says,"Get in." I nod silently and get into his car. He takes off his ray bands and I smile. Justin takes off in his Mustang Convertible, leaving the top up on the car. I giggle as he opens his hand, putting it over to me. I take his hand in mine. He speeds up and we soon arrive at his mansion. It is really a huge house, out in the middle of the one place that I didn't even know existed in the town that I live at, a rich peoples' neighborhood. Justin takes my hand, leading me into his house...


	15. Chapter 15

Justin's P.O.V.:

Credit to marliess We Heart It...

I come home after a long night of work, it being midnight. I look at my phone. Already? Midnight? It feels like I have just woken up. I sigh and look over at Anastacia. She is sleeping on the couch. I smile and walk over to her. I click the power button on my phone. I then punch in the password on it. I take a picture of Anastacia sleeping and put it on twitter. I tweet on the picture "She'll hate me for this, but she looks like an Angel"...


	16. Chapter 16

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I walk with Justin, him kissing me for a few seconds before the late bell rings. We are still hand in hand when we have to go our separate ways in Mr. Kutcher's class. Mr. Kutcher has the seating chart set up rather strange since it isn't alphabetical order. I sigh and sit behind one of my friends, Skylar and beside my other friend, Ashley. But there is a guy that always flirts with me, his name is Derek. Mr. Kutcher soon begins the algebra lecture and I sigh, trying my best to take notes. "Hey beautiful.", Derek whispers to me. I blush slightly. "Hey.", I reply, still blushing but trying my best to concentrate on taking notes. "What's up?", Derek asks me, still whispering. "Nothing much.", I shrug, taking notes. "Do you hate me?", Derek asks, whispering. "No I don't.", I say. I keep taking the notes until Mr. Kutcher says,"Ok everyone can pack up, have a great weekend." He gives us about 5-10 minutes to get packed up to go home. I sigh and sit there, looking over at Justin. He gets up and goes over to me, taking my hand and takes me back over to the back of the classroom, both of us sitting down next to each other, waiting for the bell...

After we get home...

Justin bites his lip and sits down on the couch. I sit down next to him and look at him confused. "What's wrong?", I ask him. "Derek flirting with you! Its simply angering!", Justin states, angrily. "I-I didn't know you felt that way, I just thought he was trying to be my friend.", I say. "No who else calls you beautiful besides me? Huh?", Justin asks. "Only him.", I say. "Exactly, thats no friend, doesn't he have a girlfriend?", Justin asks me. "Yeah. But she's ugly. And hear me out, I'm not wanting to be his girlfriend, I want to be your girlfriend.", I say. "Good because you will be mine and I will be yours forever.", Justin states then kissing me...


	17. Chapter 17

First day of high school...

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I walk in and sit down in the back. I see a guy coming towards me. "Hi, I'm Justin.", He says. "Hey, I'm Anastacia.", I smile. He sits down next to me. We chat everyday for the next 6 months. I fall in love with this boy but he doesn't know. The next day, I tell him I like him. He says that he likes me back. I come into school the next day and Justin isn't there. For weeks he doesn't come to school. I get worried and I hear the song,"Down to Earth" come in the radio. It sounds just like Justin. I text my friends and they say he's famous now. I have just lost him. Forever.

After school...

I start sobbing into my hands and pull out my razor when I get back to my empty apartment. I sigh and take a shaky breath, sliding the razor across my skin. I finally finish cutting and clean off the blood, covering up the cuts with a Love sweatshirt and I take off my uniform pants and my school shirt, just leaving on a pair of sweat pants and my Love sweatshirt. I sigh and sit back on the wall, sliding down, still sobbing. I suddenly hear my iPhone, the down to earth song coming on my iPhone. I pick it up and wipe my tears when I see a text on my screen...

Justin Bieber

how's my princess?

A smile slightly fills my face and I text him back...

Texting Conversation:

Justin- how's my princess?

Me- hey Justin. I'm pretty sad.

Justin- Awh why are you sad?

Me- I miss you!

Justin- I miss you too, babe! Ill be there in a few minutes. Text me that address tho

Me- Ok its rosewood drive.

Justin- B there in a few minutes, babe!

Me- K

After a few minutes...

I sigh, thinking he lied to me. I put my face back into my hands beginning to sob. I sob for a good few seconds when I hear a knock on the door. I don't even bother to wipe my tears. I go to the door and open it to see Justin. His face is filled with sorrow. I step aside and he steps inside. I shut the door. He takes me by my hand and we sit on the floor. I sigh with tears still streaming down my face. Justin wipes my tears and grabs my wrists. "Owww", I wince without thinking. Justin looks at me and then pulls my sleeves up. Before I can stop him, Justin sees my cuts. "Why would you do this Anastacia?!", Justin asks, sorrow clear in his face even more than before. "I-I… I just thought I would never see you again! I mean you just walked out of my life without even a goodbye.", I explain. "Babe, how about you come on tour with me?", Justin asks me. I smile, the sadness disappearing from my face. "I will love to!", I smile at him. Justin smiles back at me and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him, and kissing me...


	18. Chapter 18

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

"Close your eyes. Just do that. Now imagine this is us, u and me. You are my girl now. Don't cry, I don't let you cry, I know you exist. I know how much you love me. I know the bad things people say to u just because u like me. Sorry I can't meet you at this moment but you have to know that I do this. I close my eyes and imagine you, here with me. I want you to imagine the same thing. Don't cry please. Just smile. I want you. I like you. I love you. Promise me that you will love me too. No matter what. You know I'm not just your idol, I'm yours and you are mine. No, I don't want you to have a boyfriend. Cause I am your boyfriend. Just close your eyes. Smile. I'm here. I love you. I can't answer all your messages because I don't have a lot of time. But I do see your message and I smile. So keep sending them."

I get this message from Justin. Yes, he's on tour again. I sigh and sit back. He made me sell my apartment and has me stay in his apartment now. Don't cry though? Doesn't he know how hard that is? I read that part just smile. I smile every time I read that part. Its so hard not to when I think of him saying all of this. I miss him so much. Its like a half of my heart is gone. The part that Justin is to me. Justin is half of my heart that I can't live without. I sigh and text back...

Texting Conversation:

Me: Does this mean I can listen to all of your songs then while you're gone?

Justin: Of course, babe :)

Me: You almost made me cry with that message. I love it. I can think of you saying that. I hope that you come home soon… ;(

Justin: Aw babe dont cry. And I'm sorry but I'm not coming home for two months…

Me: Fine.

Justin: Babe its not my fault. Its Scooter's fault. I really would be home if I could… But I seriously can't. Just try your best in everything while I'm not there.

Me: Fine Justin I understand… Ill see you again in two months...

Justin: Babe get on Skype.

Me: Ok, Ill be on in a second.

I get on Skype and see Justin online. I click on his name and video chat him, messaging him...

I smile at him and start messaging...

❤️Anastacia❤️

I miss you so much

Justin Bieber

I know babe. But I can't come home until 2 months is up

❤️Anastacia❤️

I wish you were here.

Justin Bieber

Me too babe. If you want I can get off of video chat and we can just message...

❤️Anastacia❤️

Ok...

He ends the Skype video chat.

We start messaging again...

After about a few hours...

At midnight...

Justin Bieber

Gotta go, babe

❤️Anastacia❤️

Awww ok byeee

Justin Bieber

Bye babe ❤️

❤️Anastacia❤️

❤️

Then we both get offline...

I sigh and look back at the message. My eyes tear up. I cry into my hands and then cry myself to sleep on the couch...

Justin's P.O.V.:

I sigh and look at the security camera I have in the apartment. I watch Anastacia go offline on Skype and shut her laptop. She sobs into her hands and cries herself to sleep on the couch. I pause the replay of it and go over to my manager, showing him the live feed. Scooter gasps,"Have you told her about the 2 months thing?" "Yeah I told her, this is the result.", I point to the video on my phone. "You can go home tomorrow.", Scooter shrugs. "Im not losing my job, right?", I ask. "Of course not. The tour is already over. You can go home and be with your girlfriend, Anastacia. Until next year that is.", Scooter explains. I smile,"Thank you." I sigh and go to bed, sending her a text:"Goodnight, Princess"…..

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

The next morning...

I sigh and see a new message from Justin:

Justin Bieber

Goodnight, Princess

I smile and text him...

Texting conversation:

Me: Good morning, Justin

Justin: Good morning, babe

Me: Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did...

Justin: Nah I've been up

Me: Oh ok

Justin: What are you doing, princess?

Me: I'm just bored here.

Justin: I can't wait to see you.

Me: What? You gotta wait 2 months tho

Justin: I know… I gotta go, babe

Me: Ok bye

Justin: Bye

I sigh and sit back on the couch, looking through my Twitter feed...

Justin never lets me get on Twitter tho, weird right?

I then see things I never thought I will ever see until now...

AnastaciaBieberlovesyajustin

You are ugly and fat

Thats not too bad nothing I haven't heard before...

AnastaciaBieberlovesyajustin

You are worthless, a sl*t, b****, so fat, ugly, I don't even know why justin likes you at all

That hurts really bad...

I sigh and pick the lock open of the drawer that Justin put my blade in. I then sigh, taking a shaky breath and sliding the blade across my wrists a few times.

After that, I put the blade back in the drawer and close it. I clean the blood off my cuts and cover the cuts up with my Love sweatshirt. I then go back out and lean back on the couch and continue to go through my Skype, Snapchat, Twitter, and Tumblr...

Justin's P.O.V.:

I'm really happy about getting to see my babe. I smile at the surroundings of Belleview as I get out of my Mustang and go to my apartment, knocking on the door...

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I sigh and push my sleeves down over my hands when I hear a knock on the door. I get up from the couch and answer it to see Justin Bieber. I smile and jump into his arms. Justin smiles at me,"Missed me that much, babe?". He sits down on the couch and sets me down on his lap. Justin then looks at my face and sighs,"Have you been crying?",Justin asks me. I nod silently. Justin takes my sleeves again and rolls them up and looks at my fresh cuts. "Anastacia!", Justin says shocked clearly. "I'm sorry! Please don't yell at me!", I cry into his shoulder. "Babe... I'm sorry for raising my voice. Where did you get the blade?", Justin raises his brow. I nod over to the drawer. He holds his hand open. I sigh and give him my icepick. Justin smiles and kisses my forehead, laying us both down with me on top but with our hands locked together...

The next morning...

I sigh and see Justin gone from the couch. "Justin!", I call out worriedly. "Here babe!", Justin calls back from the kitchen. I yawn and get up, trudging over to a barstool at the counter. I sit on a barstool and watch him cook. "Good morning my beautiful princess!", Justin smiles at me famously, that contagious smile that I can't help but smile back. "Babe, can I ask you something?", I say. "Sure, anything.", Justin replies. I sigh heavily. "Do you think that I'm worthless, a sl*t, b****, so fat and ugly that you don't even know why you like me at all?", I ask, tears streaming down my pale, white skin. "No why would you think that? You're perfect especially to me!", Justin says. I show him the posts on my twitter page. "Wait didn't I say not to go on Twitter?", He asks me. "Sorry", I sigh. "It's ok", Justin smiles and kisses my forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I am sitting in the front row at one of his concerts. I am finally 16 so I finally get enough money and spend it all on a meet and greet with JB & front row, dead middle seats in his concert. I am so excited, in galaxy jeggings and my Staring At Stars Embroidered Lace Tank Top. I slip my big rimmed glasses onto my changing color eyes, which right now are blue...

Justin's P.O.V.:

For some reason, while I'm sitting here, waiting for the queue to go to the stage, I keep thinking that I'm missing something. And its not like its something that can be bought. Sure, I have wonderful fans, all the money I can ever want, a great family but theres just something missing… I finally figure it out when I go out to the stage and see a girl of age 16, she has long and wavy, dark brown hair with blond highlights, her eyes change color from green, blue, brown, and even grey. She is wearing big rimmed glasses like I used to wear. She is also wearing Galaxy jeggings and a Staring At Stars Embroidered Lace Tank Top with a pair of Vans. I check my microphone and go onto the stage. In the middle of the songs… I lift her up onto the stage...

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I notice "THE JUSTIN BIEBER" CHECKING ME OUT! EEPPPP! OMG! I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON JB SINCE FOREVER! I fangirl inside but remain cool on the outside. I smile at him simply. In the middle of the songs… I am lifted onto the stage with him. I freeze when I feel the hot and bright spotlight on me. "Sing with me, baby.", Justin whispers into my ear. He hands me a microphone and we sing together...

Justin's P.O.V.:

"Sing with me, baby.", I whisper into her ear. I hand her a microphone. Her singing voice is gorgeous like an angelic voice. Her singing voice is so perfect. I smile and continue singing with her...

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

He stops singing suddenly and I can feel both the other beliebers eyes on me and justin's eyes on me, checking me out. The other beliebers are probably just jealous of me but I'm getting into As long as you love me and sing the last note with a perfect high note. After the concert is over, the curtain drops and Justin takes me to his dressing room. Justin kisses my cheek and I blush a bright red. We exchange phone numbers in each other's phones. I smile at Justin. Justin smiles back at me. "So when did you become a belieber?", Justin asks, gesturing for me to sit next to him on the couch in his dressing room. I sigh and sit down next to him. "Well I kind of became a belieber at age 7 and I continued being a belieber even now in junior year of high school, but the bad thing is I always know that if I tell anyone that Im a belieber, they will pick on me for it, and I'm scared to tell anyone except you. I continued being a belieber even when you were in drugs. I helped trend '#BelieberstogetherforJustin' '#BeliebersAreHereForJustinForever' and '#belieberforever' I even stood up for you saying 'We are before the haters! Love you justinbieber!' And I have remained one of your most dedicated Beliebers even now.", I explain. Justin has tears in his big, brown eyes. Justin puts his arms open and I hug him. Justin hugs me back and I smile. "Want to come on tour with me? What is your name? I didn't get it.", Justin asks. "Oh I will love to! My name is Anastacia!", I reply, smiling at Justin. "I'm sure my manager will be fine with it. Lets go to the tour bus.", Justin smiles and takes my hand, leading me out to the huge tour bus, but not before kissing me. My first kiss by "THE JUSTIN BIEBER"!


	20. Chapter 20

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I work at a really cool store, which is Nike. One day I am walking around the store and Justin Bieber walks in with his crew. It is a part of my job to help the customers usually not a big deal, my boss tells me to help out mister Bieber. While talking to my boss, I feel eyes burning on my skin, someone is staring at me. Slowly I turn around and see Justin checking me out. His friends are also checking me out. It is kinda awkward, cause I have to go over there. When I get there, they act all cool and chill and Justin gives me his number, telling me to call him with a wink and that signature JB smile...


	21. Chapter 21

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I sigh and look up at the clock. This meeting about the new album is way too boringggg! I sigh and start looking down at my iPhone, texting Justin...

Texting Conversation:

Me- Babe I miss you!

Justin- Whats so boring that you're texting me ;)

Me- This stupid meeting about the new album, they are just talking about the statistics and publicity… Hold on.

"Can I say something?", I speak up. "Sure.", my manager, Perrie says. "I think Justin, my true love and boyfriend gives me a lot of publicity, if you don't like us together too bad. And I don't care what you think.", I say and lean back into the office chair. "Ok. that was the whole point of this meeting and you just straightened the truth for us so you can go.", the head of the record studio says. I smile and Perrie leads me back out to the tour bus. I text Justin back...

Me- Hey I just got out of that boring meeting. I spoke up about how you are my true love and boyfriend and that you give me a lot of publicity, and if they don't like us together too bad. And that I don't care what they think… :)

Justin- Wait did the head of the studio seem mad?

Me- No, the head of the studio seemed surprised and happy that I stood up for what I believe.

Justin- Wow thats cool.

Me- Yeah! Hold on I'm gonna ask Perrie when I can see you. You are home right?

Justin- Yeah I can't believe that we couldn't go on tour this time at the same time...

Me- Justin I think its just to introduce me to the fans.

Justin- Ok did you ask?

Me- Not yet hold on...

I turn to Perrie,"When am I going home?", I ask her. "In a few days. Probably friday. Since today is monday so this friday.", Perrie replies. I smile and hug her neck,"Thank youuuu!" "You're welcome!", She smiles back and unwraps my arms from her neck, fixing her sophisticated outfit and her glasses onto her eyes, her bun back into a proper stance. "Can you do my hair in a bun, Perrie?", I ask, bored. "Sure.", Perrie says, fixing my hair into a bun on top of my head so it won't get in my face. "Thank you!", I smile at her. Then I go back to texting Justin..

Me- Im coming home next month ;(

Justin- What?! No way!

Me- Sorry… ;(

Perrie looks at my phone and laughs,"Are you really going to surprise him?"

I nod and smile at her,"Yes I am. Can you pick out my outfit for that day?", I ask her.

"When it gets closer to time and I will do your hair into a bow type of bun, like where your hair is done up and shaped like a bow.", Perrie smiles.

"Ok!", I say excitedly.

* * *

Friday...

I put on my Mini Party Dress, with blue on the top half of the dress with a bow taking up a bit of it and it being white and lacy, it being surprisingly short. I smile at the way it looks. Perrie puts Covergirl makeup on me and fixes my hair into a bun that is shaped like a bow, giving me black gladiator sandals. I slip them on and smile at the way I look. Justin is going to be shocked… I smile bright at the thought...

Once we get to the apartment...

Perrie smiles and tells me good bye for now. I say good bye and smile, getting out of the tour bus with my duffel bag. I carry it on my wrist and go up to the apartment and smile, knocking on the door...

Justin's P.O.V.:

I sigh as I hear knocking on the door, I turn off the TV and go to the door opening it. I smile when I see Anastacia at the door, stepping aside and letting her in. I shut the door. "Wow, what are you wearing?", I ask.

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

"You like?", I smile, twirling around a bit in my blue and white mini party dress. "Love.", Justin smiles at me. I slip off my sandals and set down my duffel bag. I go with him and sit down next to him on the couch. "So who is your manager?", Justin asks me. "Umm Perrie Edwards.", I say. "Ok. Where was the tour? How was it?", Justin smiles, leaning back and putting his arm around me. "It was in NYC and Orlando. It was pretty good other than that boring meeting which I luckily got out of quickly.", I smile back, laying my head on his shoulder...


	22. Chapter 22

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I am spending the New Year with Justin. Its been a long year, 2013. I have been lazy all day in the apartment. Around 7 pm, "Baby, come on you have to get ready for the new year.", Justin smiles at me and helps me up. Justin helps me dress into a Mini short chiffon stripe stripe stitching lace dress. I smile at him as Justin undoes my bun and brushes it out. Around 10 pm, we are finally ready. I stand up looking at my phone and waiting for the time to come. I suddenly feel arms wrap around my waist and I smile at Justin. Justin kisses me and looks down at my phone with me, both of us waiting for midnight….

At Midnight...

Justin turns me around to him and kisses me, wrapping his arms around my waist. We kiss for what seems like minutes. I smile at him and he smiles back. "Happy new year, baby!", Justin smiles at me, his arms still wrapped around my waist. "Happy new year, babe!", I smile back at him, locking my hands with his, which are around my waist. Justin unlocks his hands from my waist and keeps his arms locked around my waist though. Justin locks his hands with mine and kisses me...


	23. Chapter 23

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

While Justin is at work I see a text pop up on the home screen of his phone:

Selena

Hey babe. Missing you!

I gasp and slide down the wall in the apartment, crying. I set the phone on the counter and try to pick the lock to the blade that is always my friend in these situations. I get a pick out of my pocket and pick the lock, unlocking it and slide the blade across my arm a few times. I then put the blade back into the drawer, shutting it. I clean the blood off of my new cuts and pull my sleeve over them. I sigh and sob with my face in my hands, sitting against the wall on the floor. I keep sobbing for what seems like an hour when I hear a door open...

Justin's P.O.V.:

I walk into the apartment after a long, stressful day of work and look at my screen on my iPhone on the counter.

"Great! Now my ex! What else can go wrong?!", I say angrily...

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I sniffle and stop sobbing for a second when I hear him say 'ex'. 'Ex'? I thought he was cheating on me. I gasp and pull my sleeves up and run over to Justin hugging him. "Hey baby.", Justin smiles at me. His smile suddenly disappears. "You've been crying, whats wrong?", Justin asks. "I thought you were cheating on me with Selena.", I sigh and look down at the floor. "No, of course not!", Justin says and hugs me, wrapping his arms around my waist comfortingly. I just feel safe with him… I don't want him to ever let go… After the long embrace, Justin wipes the remaining tears off my face with his thumb. "You didn't cut did you?", Justin looks into my eyes, hopeful I guess that I didn't. How can I tell him that I did? I sigh and look down at the ground, seeing the ground is so interesting right now. "You didn't, did you?", I can see the hurt in his eyes when he lifts my face up so that we are face to face. I stay silent. Justin sighs and pulls up my sleeves without warning even though I kind of expect it. Justin looks at me with tears in his eyes when he sees my new cuts."Anastacia I know you probably thought I was cheating but I will never cheat on you ever. I can promise you that Im not going anywhere. I will stay with you and do whatever it takes to help you through this. I believe in you and I love you. Please, stay strong.", Justin sits me down on the couch and we both lay down as Justin sings Be Alright softly into my ear.


	24. Chapter 24

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I have stopped cutting for a few months. In the summer, Justin takes me to the beach in L.A. Justin and I are having fun at a beach in L.A. It isn't long until the paparazzi turns up and begins snapping photos of us both in the surf. I begin getting uncomfortable, not liking the fact people are watching Justin and I. Justin seems to sense my uncomfortableness and pulls me close. He props me up, my legs swung around his waist as he holds me close to his body tightly. "Ignore them…", Justin murmurs, bringing his lips close to mine. The next day, the photos are everywhere. 'Justin Bieber and his new lover having fun at the beach in L.A. Looks like the Biebs has found himself a keeper.' - MTV news….


	25. Chapter 25

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

"When I wake up at 3 am, unable to sleep, I look next to me, and you are there, Sleeping peacefully beside me, and suddenly, the world doesn't seem so lonely."

I smile when I see the text message on my phone from Justin. Today is the day that we go on tour together again. I get up and yawn, packing my duffel bag full of perfumes, hair ties, hair spray, and hair clips. I then put my iPhone into my back pocket. I go to the living room to see Justin sitting down and watching TV. "Shouldn't we be leaving, Justin?", I ask him. "Nah, wait till Perrie and Scooter pick us up in the tour bus.", Justin says. I sigh and sit down next to him, laying my head on his shoulder. Justin smiles and wraps his arm around me...

* * *

Justin's P.O.V.:

I wrap my arm around her and take her iPhone, replacing it with my own, since they both have identical cases and everything is almost the same. The reason is because yesterday I saw her texting Derek. The one I told her not to since he always hits on her when he already knows I'm her boyfriend. "Be right back. Let me know if they get here before I get back.", I say, going upstairs into the closet. I lock the door and start reading the messages...

Texting Conversation:

Derek-Hey beautiful

A-Hey um you know I have a bf right?

Derek- yeah so?

A- stop talking to me

Derek- why?

*this contact is now blocked*

Wow. I didn't know that that is what was going on. I sigh and put her phone into my back pocket, sitting back down next to her and switching phones again, so that her iPhone is back in her back pocket and my iPhone is back in my back pocket...

* * *

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I sigh and lean back into the couch, waiting for Perrie and Scooter and the tour bus...

Suddenly, I hear a knock at the door. I lock my hand with Justin's and we answer the door together. "Cmon guys we gotta go!", Perrie says to us when we open the door. "Ok Perrie!", I say and go to pick up my bag but Scooter stops me and Perrie and Scooter take our bags out to the tour bus. I keep my hand locked with Justin's and we go to the tour bus and sit down waiting for the explanation of tomorrow. "You guys can do whatever for the rest of today. We'll figure out what is going to happen tomorrow. You guys just relax.", Perrie says. I smile shocked and lay my head on Justin's shoulder. Justin wraps his arm around me, pulling me closer. I smile at him and he smiles back at me. I look on my phone, seeing a text from an unknown number...

?- You are ugly, fat, worthless, and I don't even know why Justin even likes you at all. I bet he doesn't even really like you at all becuz you're so imperfect...

I gasp and put my face in my hands, crying and dropping my iPhone onto the floor...

* * *

Justin's P.O.V.:

I look at Anastacia. She looks at her phone and then I hear her gasp and see her put her face into her hands, dropping her iPhone onto the floor. I pick up the phone and check the message. I pull her into a warm embrace,"Shhhh its ok." Once she finally stops sobbing, "Do you think its true?", She asks me. "No of course not. You're beautiful in every single way and perfect.", I keep her in my embrace….

* * *

That night...

I let her fall asleep on me with her head in my lap and I stay up, thinking of who it could be… There is finally one name that I know it is… Selena. I pull out my phone...

Texting conversation:

Me-Did you text Anastacia lies saying she is ugly, fat, and worthless, and that you don't even know why I even like her and that you bet that I don't even really like her at all becuz she's "imperfect"?

Selena-Yeah so?

Me-Why would you do that?! You broke up with me, Selena! I've finally moved on! Just stop messing with her! If you want to pick on anyone, pick on me! Don't pick on her!

Selena-...


	26. Chapter 26

*Flashback*-Justin's P.O.V.:

I remember meeting some fans at a Meet and Greet and I saw one crying. I now remember she looked just like Anastacia does now. I remember seeing cuts all up and down her arms. She was crying. I gave her a hug and told her I loved her...

*Back to now*-Justin's P.O.V.:

I look in another page of Anastacia's old diary...

"Dear Diary, Today I met Justin Bieber! It was at a Meet and Greet! I remember that was the day that everyone had been bullying me. I am still the joke of the whole high school. I just let it out and cried. Justin hugged me and told me he loved me. And now that is what is still the only thing that is keeping me alive. Thank you Justin! If you're reading this right now, I want to say how much I appreciate that. I would have just given up if it wouldn't have been for you. I had been going through rejections and guys picking on me even going so far as to call me a sl*t and a b****… I used to be anorexic so it was quite hard and the more teasing, the worse I got. And I actually started cutting when a guy rejected me and told me,"Noone cares about you anyways! Cut yourself, b****!" I have always remembered that… I probably always will remember though when you helped me with that hug and telling me that you loved me so thank you so much, Justin."

I gasp slightly and look down at Anastacia and pull up her sleeves to see old scars which are barely there but are noticeable if you know they are there… I sigh and put my face in my hands, putting the diary into my bag. I then fall asleep….


	27. Chapter 27

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

"You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever and I'll be there." I feel my iPhone vibrate in my pocket and giggle, looking at this text from Justin. I smile and put it back into my pocket and look up at Justin. "I'm bored", I whine. "I know, me too. What time is it?", Justin asks me. "Ummm 1:00 pm.", I say. "Its too boring around here.", Justin sighs. "Definitely.", I smile and kiss him. Justin wraps his arms around my waist. "Well what do you want to do?", I sigh. "Can I ask you something?", Justin says and looks down. He's hiding something, I just know it… "Sure.", I say. "Would you let me read your old diary?", Justin asks. My expression softens,"Sure why not?", I shrug and smile at him. "Well I've been reading it. And I can't believe that I really did save you.", Justin says with tears in his eyes. "Well you know at least a bit about my past. I just wish you'd let me read it to you.", I say. Justin hands me my old diary. I smile, thinking back. I then start from the beginning, on one of my worst parts though.. "Dear Diary, Today I met Justin Bieber! It was at a Meet and Greet! I remember that was the day that everyone had been bullying me. I am still the joke of the whole high school. I just let it out and cried. Justin hugged me and told me he loved me. And now that is what is still the only thing that is keeping me alive. Thank you Justin! If you're reading this right now, I want to say how much I appreciate that. I would have just given up if it wouldn't have been for you. I had been going through rejections and guys picking on me even going so far as to call me a sl*t and a b****… I used to be anorexic so it was quite hard and the more teasing, the worse I got. And I actually started cutting when a guy rejected me and told me,"Noone cares about you anyways! Cut yourself, b****!" I have always remembered that… I probably always will remember though when you helped me with that hug and telling me that you loved me so thank you so much, Justin.", I read out loud. Tears stream down my face at the memories that it brings back. Justin calms me down, pulling me into his warm and comforting embrace,"Shhh baby its ok". Eventually, I finish sobbing and I continue, taking a deep and shaky breath. I turn around to him. "Im sorry that I have disappointed you.", I say, putting my face into my hands. "You haven't disappointed me, baby. Now explain why you used to be anorexic.", Justin replies. "Well, I used to be rejected always and called ugly, a sl*t, b****. I just got tired of it and figured well if I'm so ugly, I must be fat. I stepped on the scale everyday weighing myself, eventually getting down to 60 pounds from 88 pounds. And then what happened was I tried to get help from the peer helpers at the high school, and to no avail. They didn't care, no one cared. I felt so alone. I just kept losing weight until I finally realized what I was doing, that I could die from it. I finally started gaining weight again and got up to 90 pounds. No one has ever cared though except you.", I look up at him, tears streaming down my face. Justin smiles and wipes my tears off with his thumb,"I will always care for you. I will always love you.", Justin kisses me and we both fall asleep...


	28. Chapter 28

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I sigh and sit back, listening to Half a heart on Spotify. Justin is on tour and I'm not. Its lonely and depressing. I look at my twitter page again, maybe there is some good comments about me this time… I'm dead wrong….

Anastacialovesyajustin

go cut yourself! no one cares! not even justin!

I begin to cry into my hands, thinking of that one memory.

I sigh and look at the next tweet...

Anastacialovesyajustin

you're so ugly, a sl*t, and a b****, also totally worthless. I bet justin can't wait to get away from you every day.

I start sobbing into my hands but continue to look at the tweets, not even one nice comment. I keep sobbing into my hands when I hear my iPhone playing be alright, which is my ringtone. I pick it up from the dock. "H-Hello?", I say, still sobbing. "Baby, you okay?", I hear the familiar voice of my boyfriend, Justin Bieber. "So-sorry i-im fi-fine ju-just be-been u-um ch-chopping on-onions.", I lie, my voice shaking as well as my breath. "I know you're not ok, I'll be there in a day, ok?", Justin says. "O-Ok.", I say, my voice and breath still shaking. "Bye baby.", Justin says. "B-Bye Ba-Babe.", I say. We both hang up and I look for my razor and remember its in the drawer. I look and see a note...

"Dear Anastacia,

I knew you would look for your razor when I left. Its not in the apartment, it is with me. I hope to see you soon.

Love Always,

Justin Bieber"

I angrily crumble it up in my hands, dropping it in the trash. I shut the drawer angrily and sit down, calming myself and listening to Half a heart again.

I suddenly feel the cool air hit my skin and I see the door open and Justin comes inside. He shuts the door and walks over to me, sitting down. I sit down on his lap, still crying. "Baby, its ok. shhhhh", Justin calms me. I finally calm down and sniffle, laying back on him, with my head on his shoulder. "Tell me whats wrong.", Justin says. I hand him my laptop with my Twitter page still open, all of the hate on it, no good comments at all. Justin has tears in his eyes when he hands it back to me. I take it and put it into the laptop bag and look up at him,"Is it true?". "No of course its not. Why would you even think that?", Justin asks. "Because its always and there isn't any good comments ever. And didn't you see that one, remember I read to you,"go cut yourself! no one cares! not even justin!", thats probably the same person. They are the reason that I started cutting and being anorexic.", I explain. "Baby, I might need to delete your Twitter if its hurting this bad.", Justin says. "But I have it to promote my career.", I protest while crying into my hands.


	29. Chapter 29

Justin's P.O.V.:

"A girl has to have a beautiful smile, Beautiful eyes and she should have a good sense of humor. She should be Honost, loving and trustworthy."  
― Justin Bieber

This quote is really truthful about Anastacia. I don't understand why she can't see that. I sit there and start singing Beautiful by Christina Aguilera:

Every day is so wonderful  
Then suddenly it's hard to breathe.  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed.

I am beautiful no matter what they say.  
Words can't bring me down.  
I am beautiful in every single way.  
Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no.  
So don't you bring me down today.

To all your friends you're delirious,  
So consumed in all your doom.  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness.  
The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone.  
is that the way it is?

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down...oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(no matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go  
(and everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(the sun will always, always shine)  
And tomorrow we might wake on the other side

We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today

Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh  
Don't you bring me down ooh... today

But once I sing the first part, she's already singing along and smiling up at me. After we finish the song, "Is there something you still haven't told me?", I ask her. "Read my diary and find out.", She smiles up at me, with her head still in my lap. I smile back at her and lean down, kissing her forehead. She pouts slightly. I shake my head, laughing and pick her up, carrying her to get ready.


	30. Chapter 30

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

"I will catch you if you fall!", Justin smiles at me while singing it. I gasp as Justin quickly "drops" me and catches me again. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. Justin lets me walk and helps me walk in my 7 inch heels, red, sparkly long dress and a mini tiara on the top of my head to complete the look. "Can you pleaseeee do my makeup Perrie?", I ask my manager. "Of course. Sit down and I'll do it.", Perrie says. I pull out a barstool and sit down, careful to not mess up my dress. She does my makeup and finally finishes after a few minutes.


	31. Chapter 31

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I sigh and get out of the house, the freezing chill hitting my skin. I shiver but keep walking to the high school. Once there, I see one of my best friends, Skylar, who I call Sky. "Hey sista!", I smile at my bff. "Hey! Been a long break! Way too long, huh?", Sky says. "Yeah wayyy too longgg!", I agree. Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around my waist, which I know to be Justin's,"I love you princess.", Justin whispers huskily into my ear. "Love you too Justin", I smile at him, our hands locked with his arms still wrapped around my waist. I then see a guy coming up behind Sky, hugging her. "Who is that?", I ask. "Oh sorry, this is Austin Mahone, my bf. Austin, this is Anastacia. And…", she gestures to Justin,"this is Justin, Anastacia's bf." "Nice to meet you Austin.", I smile. "Nice to meet you too Anastacia.", Austin says. I look up at Justin to see him biting his lip. "Justin?", I say. "Yeah?", He replies. "What are you thinking about?", I ask. "Just my biology honors test I have first block, I didn't even study.", Justin says. "Same here!", I laugh. Justin kisses my cheek and hugs me. Then the bell rings for first block, we're toast...


	32. Chapter 32

Skylar's P.O.V.:

"When you got hurt

It made you beautiful

The cracks around your heart

They let the light shine through

When you got hurt

In pieces on the floor

You put them back together

Even better than before."

-John Mayer

I lie on the bathroom floor, blood pouring out of my wrists, arms, and legs. I sob into my hands and get my phone, texting Anastacia in case something happens...

Texting conversation:

Me- I need your help

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I feel my phone vibrate and check the screen, its a text from Sky. I open the text...

Texting conversation:

Sky-I need your help

Me-Whats going on? Are you hurt?

Skylar's P.O.V.:

Texting conversation:

Me-I need your help

Anastacia-Whats going on? Are you hurt?

Me-I-I cut a-and Im bleeding everywhere, I can't hardly move… And Im doing this because Austin br-broke up with me…

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

My eyes widen when I read the text from Sky. "We have to get home!", I beg Perrie with tears in my eyes. "No can do, Anastacia.", Perrie says. "PLEEEEEASEEEEE!", I beg, getting down on my knees. "No Anastacia!", Perrie says. I curl up on the couch and sob into my hands. "Aw baby whats wrong?", Justin asks me, pulling me into a warm and tight embrace. I give him my phone and keep sobbing into his shoulder...

Justin's P.O.V.:

I am beyond furious when I see Austin has broke up with Sky and she's bleeding on the floor and there is nothing we can do! "Call 911", I say to her. "C-Can y-you?", She sobs. "Sure baby.", I smile and kiss her forehead. I sigh and get up, calling 911...

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

How can this happen?! My best friend didn't do anything to deserve this! I keep sobbing into my hands and Perrie goes over to me and hugs me, calming me down...

After a few minutes..

I hear Justin say,"Bye" and I sniffle, looking up at him. "They're on their way, rest assured. Ryan will give us any more news that comes about Sky, I promise.", Justin says pulling me closer. I finally calm down and sigh, falling asleep. Before I fall asleep though… "Thank you.", I whisper and shut my eyes falling asleep with my head in his lap...


	33. Chapter 33

Justin's P.O.V.:

I read through the pages of her diary...

One page has a broken heart and an 88 inside it. I am slightly confused until I read the paragraph:

"Dear whoever is reading this,

I can't take it anymore. I've decided to starve myself. Hopefully I'll get down to 70. Maybe then people will like me. Seriously, no one cares anymore, I ask guys if they like me, they say,'Heck no, you're too ugly'. I'm tired of all of the pain… It is just too overwhelming… I'm starting to believe what they say that I am ugly and fat.

Love,

Anastacia"

My eyes widen and the next page shows a broken heart with an 80 inside it. I read the paragraph:

"Dear whoever is reading this,

I'm truly tired of it. Being picked on for being a belieber and a directioner. I get picked on on a daily basis for being ugly and even though I'm not "Derek's girl". I just want to sob all of my problems out. I want someone to take the pain away. At least I want someone to be my friend. I haven't any friends. They all walk away and act as if they never even knew me… Its sad and depressing… Im still trying to get down to 70 though.

Love,

Anastacia"

After a lot of pages...

There is a page that shows a heart with a 60 inside it. I sigh heavily trying not to cry as I read the paragraph:

"Dear whoever is reading this,

I'm finally down a lot. I actually am down to 60 pounds even now. I only meant to get down to 70 though. Now, I go to put on my jeans and even my size 10 jeans are baggy. I tried pouring my heart out to someone and they just stopped talking to me eventually and act like they never even knew me. I may just keep losing weight if this keeps up….

Love,

Anastacia"

That is the end of her diary. My eyes widen and I set the diary into my bag. She sits up and yawns. "Sleep well, baby?", I ask, trying to hide that I am shocked. "Yeah. so you read it?", She says. "I read it. What happened after the end of this diary?", I ask. "Well actually I went down a few more pounds before everyone started making me eat. I finally fit in with a group. But I was still really depressed until you came to the high school.", She explains. "When did you start cutting?", I ask in a whisper. "I started that when I turned 16.", She sighs. "Wow and I didn't realize how much you had gone through until now…", I trail off. "I know. I never had any real friends though except Sky and you when you moved to Belleview.", She says. I hug her and we stay that way falling asleep on the couch.


	34. Chapter 34

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I sigh and decide to go on Skype. I then see one of my "friends" online. I click on her name and start chatting with her...

❤️Anastacia❤️

hey ariana

Arianaluvsya

you are so ugly, fat, and no one likes you especially justin

❤️Anastacia❤️

Thank you for telling me bye Ariana

I go offline and sob into my hands, she's right. She must be...

I sigh and text Justin from the other end of the couch on the tour bus.

Texting Conversation:

Me- Hey Justin. What're you doing?

Justin- Hey baby. I'm just listening to some of my music...

Me- Mind if I sit next to you?

Justin- I don't mind

I smile and sit next to him, putting my Beats on and listening to the song ,"I would".


	35. Chapter 35

Justin's P.O.V.:

I can tell that she is upset when I see the song she is playing,"I would". Yeah the one of my songs that says,"If I could take away the pain and put a smile on your face, I would". Yeah, something is upsetting her. "Baby.", I say, taking off her headphones and mine. "Yes babe?", She asks. "Is something upsetting you?", I ask her. She bites down on her lip and takes a deep breath,"The truth is I got on Skype and Ariana called me-", She starts sobbing into her hands. I sigh and pull her close whispering comforting words into her ear and keeping her in my tight embrace. After she has calmed down, "You ok now baby? Please just calmly either tell me or show me what Ariana said to you.", I say. She nods quietly and hands me her laptop with the chat box between Ariana and her. In it Ariana says that Anastacia is ugly, fat, and no one likes her, especially me (Justin). I look at her and wrap my arms around her, kissing her forehead. "You know those things aren't true, right?", I ask her. She looks up at me with tears streaming down her perfect face, her makeup running,"Th-they ar-arent?", She asks, shaking a bit. "No of course not," I say. "You are beyond perfect to me," I state. She smiles weakly,"Th-thanks". I smile at her. I don't understand why she can't see how perfect she is to me….


	36. Chapter 36

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I hear my phone's ringtone, Baby by Justin Bieber, keep ringing. "Perrie! Phone!", I say lazily from the couch of my manager's apartment. "Im coming!", Perrie says and grabs my phone. "This is Anastacia's manager speaking…", Her eyes widen and her jaw drops...

Perrie's P.O.V.:

"This is Anastacia's manager speaking…", My eyes widen and my jaw drops when I hear sobbing from the other end. "P-Please te-tell An-Anastacia th-that I-Im so-sorry. Ca-Can y-you pu-put h-her o-on th-the ph-phone?", Justin asks still sobbing. "Yeah sure.", I hand Anastacia's iPhone to her, putting it to her ear...

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

"Hello?", I answer, holding the phone to my ear. "Ba-Baby?", Justin asks. "Oh my gosh, Justin whats wrong?", I ask, his voice putting me to tears myself. Tears stream down my face as I go outside to the balcony. "I-I mi-miss y-you s-so mu-much ba-baby…", Justin says, still sobbing. I start to sob,"I-I mi-miss y-you t-too. Ca-Can w-we pl-please ge-get ba-back to-together?", I ask, sobbing. "Of course baby.", I hear him clear his throat and can hear the smile in his voice. "Meet me at your door.", I smile. "Ok Anastacia.", Justin says and we say our good byes...

*Flashback*

A rainy day in January...

I sigh and bite my lip. Justin comes in the door, smelling clearly of both alcohol and perfume. My jaw drops. "JUSTIN!", I say. "Yeahhhh baaabbbbyyyy?", Justin slurs. Justin walks over to me but I push him away. This is the 3rd and last time for me that he is ever doing this to me! "I'm leaving!", I say, grabbing my bag and going out the door...

*Now*

I sigh, my tears still streaming down my face, my makeup running. I knock on the door and stand back, waiting for him to open the door… Suddenly, the door opens and Justin takes my hand, taking me inside. Justin shuts the door when I get inside and sits me down on the couch. Justin pulls me close to him, the silence and his embrace comforting me. After a few minutes, Justin kisses my forehead and wipes off my tears. "You didn't did you?", Justin asks implying to my self-harm that I've been struggling with. "No.", I sigh and smile weakly at him. "I missed you so much.", I say. "I missed you too a lot…", Justin says before Scooter interrupts him. "Yeah he missed you so much he thought your relationship was over and wrote a few songs…", Scooter hands me the pages of the songs.

I look over the first one...

All Bad:

It's another, if it ain't one thing  
Instigators, like puttin' fire on propane  
The wrong thing, they be worried 'bout  
Ooh, you know females  
And how they like to run their mouths

Wanna be, wanna be, just like, talk like, you  
(Like you) you (like you)  
Misery, misery, loves company  
Don't let 'em change your mood (don't let 'em change your mood)

They try to get at me (They try to get at me)  
Behind your back (your back, your back, your back)  
Try'na tell me that I'm just like the others  
But I ain't all bad

No, no, I ain't all bad  
All bad, all bad  
I ain't all bad  
All bad, all bad

I might make you mad, so mad  
My bad, no, no, I ain't all bad

Between us, they wanna come in  
Your worst enemy sometimes be your best friend  
Perfect, ain't sayin' that I am  
Proven, least I'm provin' that I give a damn

Wanna be, wanna be everything I outta be to you (to you)  
Envy, envy, same thing as jealousy  
Jealous of you  
That's what they do

They try to get at me (They try to get at me)  
Behind your back (your back, your back, your back)  
Try'na tell me that I'm just like the others  
But I ain't all bad

No, no, I ain't all bad  
All bad, all bad  
I ain't all bad  
All bad, all bad

I might make you mad, so mad  
My bad, no, no, I ain't all bad

I smile a bit but read over the second one...

Recovery:

First I'll acknowledge  
Your trust has been broken now  
A successful recovery  
I pray for us at night

Blessed me with a second chance  
Never thought I'd see your face again  
Learned a lot through trial and error  
Tryna make it right

Make it right  
Make it right  
Make it right  
It's time to do ya right  
Woooooooah woah, wooooooooaaah

Missin' ya good intentions  
Missin' ya from a distance  
Hope ya did the same

I know that I caused a problem  
I Know that I left you livid  
Pushed you far away

Learned it don't pay to lie  
Costs more to see you cry  
Sayin' nothing gets you nowhere fast  
Imma hold it back inside

Well now that I'm back around ya  
Nothing else really matters  
Hope ya feel the same

First I'll acknowledge  
Your trust has been broken now  
A successful recovery  
I pray for us at night

Blessed me with a second chance  
Never thought I'd see your face again  
Learned a lot through trial and error  
Tryna make it right

Make it right  
Make it right  
Make it right  
It's time to do ya right  
Woooooooah woah, wooooooooaaah

Goin' through all the motions  
Tryna find a reason  
Why we ended that way

Nothin' in life is perfect  
When you're changing like the seasons  
That's what they used to say

Cause goin' to sleep alone at night  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
Wanna give you all I have to give  
No more holdin' back this time

Now that I'm back around ya  
Nothin' around me matters  
Hope ya feel the same

First I'll acknowledge  
Your trust has been broken now  
A successful recovery  
I pray for us at night

Blessed me with a second chance  
Never thought I'd see your face again  
Learned a lot through trial and error  
Tryna make it right

Make it right (make it right, make it right)  
Make it right (make it right, make it right)  
Make it right (make it right, make it right)  
It's time to do ya right  
Woooooooah woah, wooooooooaaah

You know Imma do you right  
You know Imma do you right  
You know Imma do you right  
You know Imma do you right  
Imma do you right  
You know Imma do you right

I smile, looking at the last one, which the name of it is Confident...

I giggle and hand Scooter the papers and go back over to Justin, tackling him and kissing him deeply. I then turn over, acting like nothing happened. Justin flips me over with him on top and kisses me deeply not letting me move at all. I smile at him,"I may not be foreign but I sure am Confident"


	37. Chapter 37

"He heals the brokenhearted and bandages their wounds"- Psalm 147:3 ❤️

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I sigh and follow Sky into the cafeteria. She has me sit beside a guy with tan skin and dark black hair with bright blue eyes. I sigh and get on my phone. "Talk to him!", A Kik notification pops up on my screen from Sky. "I don't even know his name or anything about him!", I kik back to her. After a few seconds, a new Kik notification shows up on my screen, "His name is Luke, he is a senior". I sigh and turn to him and we talk for a few minutes before having to go back to our classes...

After a few days...

After lunch, I hear Luke bragging about this girl named Scarlet, his girlfriend. I bite my lip,"I gotta go.", I say quietly to Sky. She opens her mouth to say something but I am already walking down the hall to the Chorus room. I go into Chorus and sit down next to my best friend, Demi, keeping my sight on the floor sadly.


	38. Chapter 38

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

"We're going canoeing!", Justin announces. "Nooo!", I say. "Yes!", Justin says. "Fine!", I say and bite my lip, going upstairs and getting ready in a blue tank top and a pair of cut-off jeans and Vans. I go downstairs and stand next to Justin, "Are you ready yet?" "Wow, you're already ready to go?", He asks. "Well yah, I don't do my expensive hair products.", I say mocking him. "Fine, I'm not doing my hair today," Justin says throwing his hands up in defense. I smile, "Suuuuuure". Justin shakes his head and uses his hairbrush on his perfect hair. "How do you get that so perfect?", I tease. "Oh, its natural.", he laughs. "Ok well leave your hair products at home, Mr. PERFECT Bieber", I laugh. "You're serious?", he asks. "Yep.", I say. Justin sighs and wraps an arm around me, taking me out to the car. "So we're going canoeing? I've never been.", I state. "Oh then you will love it.", Justin says. I laugh, usually anything he says I'll "love" turns out to be a disaster. Just like that time he said for my birthday he would be home. Yeah, what a great birthday that was!? I sigh, at least he tries. "Where are we going canoeing?", I ask. "Surprise.", he has a smile on his face. "Tell meeee!", I say, I hate surprises... He should know that by now! He pulls up in what appears to be the middle of nowhere. A deserted launch for boats. He pulls the car back and puts the canoe in the water after parking. "Why are we canoeing again?", I ask, looking nervously up at the dark, threatening sky. "Everything's gonna be alrightttt", Justin sings. I laugh, "You're not the only one who can sing". Justin then shrugs and takes my hand, sitting me in the boat next to him.

After a few minutes...

I can't even see the way back. The wind starts to get strong, pushing us in the wrong direction, further away from where we were. I scream as the canoe flips over, putting us both in the water. My eyes widen when I see Justin barely breathing underwater, his eyes shut and he half floats there, he just looks like he is unconscious. I sigh and pull him to me while still underwater and start swimming. I come up to the surface and see an island not too far off. I smile and keep Justin in my arms, swimming over to the island. Once there, I crash onto the beach sand, me crashing on top of him. I immediately start CPR. After about an hour, he coughs up saltwater and gasps for air, sitting up. "Where are we?", he asks rubbing his head, I guess trying to remember. "The wind got strong, flipped over the canoe, and tore the canoe into tiny pieces, I saw you unconscious in the water, not breathing and I swam until now we are here at this island.", I explain. "Oh.", he pulls out his phone and checks for signal. "Ughhhh! No signal!", Justin complains. "Not that bad! I mean when have we ever had to survive out on an island, lost at sea?", I say excitedly. "Ok you may be a bit off in the head right now, I'll get you to a therapist when we get home.", Justin says, patting my head. "Hahaha very funny bieber! I've always wanted to do this though! Its so cool!", I reply. "Ok I'm definitely getting you to a therapist. Hand me your phone.", Mr. PERFECT says. I sigh, "I DONT WANT TO GO HOME!", I giggle. "Give me the phone. We need to get out of here before something bad happens.", Justin says. "No. Oh I KNOW WHY YOU WANT TO GO HOME! You want to have your precious makeup and hair products and designer clothes!", I state. "No! I can do this!", Justin says. "Then lets stay here for a few days!", I say with a smile. "Fine.", he sighs. I smile and grab his hand, running into the deep forest, beyond the shore. After a few minutes, I see a little house. Like the size of a little shed. I keep hold of his hand and run inside of the little house. _Thats weird_, I think. The house has a kind of eerie feel to it. I grip his hand in mine tighter, kind of getting scared. Justin sighs and puts his arms around my waist, "You're okay. I'm here.",and says comfortingly. I smile up at him, laying my head on his shoulder. "Do you want to check this place out or just find another place?", I ask him. "I'm not sure. Maybe we should sleep under the stars.", Justin replies. I nod and he takes my hand this time, leading me back out into the forest. After a few minutes, he stops. There is a clearing, its almost night and there is grass and flowers and there is a gap in the trees, Justin lays me down on the grass before laying down himself, keeping his arm around my waist. A few minutes later, I look up at the dark sky with a sky full of shining stars. I see a shooting star and suddenly it crashes down to the island, catching it on fire. Justin picks me up and starts running, I keep my arms around his neck as he runs to the edge of the island, taking my phone and calling, i guess, his manager. "Well when can you get here? The island is on fire!", he screams into the phone. He angrily hits the end button on the phone and, grabs me and takes me into the water. After about an hour of watching the island blow up into flames from underwater, I see a helicopter. I float up to the surface, putting my hands up in the air. Justin goes up to the surface, floating beside me. The helicopter shoots down a ladder and I grab his hand, helping him get on the ladder and keeping my hand locked with his. We both climb the ladder, getting into the helicopter. What is weird is that we all remain silent. I'm guessing its because of the tension between Justin and his manager, Scooter, since his manager didn't immediately send help to us. You can practically cut the tension with a knife. I sigh and look down at my phone: 5 new messages. I look at it confusedly and look at the messages:

?-I can see you

?-When will you realize how worthless you are and that Justin will dump you when he gets the chance?

?-You are so stupid

?-Ugly

?-Psychotic

My eyes widen a bit as I look at the messages but realize its nothing new. I'd been called those words in high school. It hurt then and it almost drove me crazy that no matter what I did I was never good enough for the guys who called me those things and told me thats why they didn't want to be with me. I actually started an eating disorder until Justin saved me. I look over at Justin, he was actually worried about me the whole time. Justin isn't the stereotypical type of famous person. He is kind and caring and actually loves me. I mean I'm famous too for singing but I kind of agree with that person that texted me. Like, why would Justin like me anyways? I don't understand why. After what seems like a few minutes, I feel arms around my waist. "We're home," Justin tells me. I nod silently and get out of the helicopter, his arms still around my waist. Once inside and away from all of the managers, paps(paparazzi), and stylists, I sit down with a heavy sigh. "What's wrong?", he asks. "Nothing," I reply. He sighs and drops the subject. Seriously, Justin doesn't even know I had problems with the other guys or my eating disorder. I couldn't help it that I had shut everyone out. That was my freshman year in high school. It sucked. Lets just say there was a lot of drama that year that I really don't want to explain. Including like certain people who I do not want to say their names but they thought I was trying to steal their bf when I was only the bf's friend... like what the heck?!


	39. Chapter 39

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

"I_ never want to see you again, you are nothing but an ugly, psychotic, fat, and stupid nobody"_

This is the text I have just received from Justin. I reach for the blade on my bedside table and start to sob. The blade almost cuts through my skin when...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

My alarm starts annoying me to get me up. I look at Justin, his arms wrapped around me tightly. "J-Justin we gotta get up.", I say. "Noooo!", he whines. "Yessss! We have to go to work today! Sound check, remember?", I ask him. "Ughhh fine!", he gives up. Justin pulls me back to him on the bed. I giggle, "Justinnnn! We gotta get up before Perrie gets the water bucket!". "Nooooo!", Justin picks me up bridal style and carries me to the closet and gets me dressed in a Boyfriend sky blue thin sweatshirt. I then slip on a pair of cut off jean shorts. "Lets go.", Justin says rushing me as ALWAYS. I laugh and take his hand, going out to the 2014 Corvette Stingray.

At the studio...

We are separated by our managers... "NOOOO!", I scream dramatically as I am dragged away. Perrie takes me into the recording room and shuts the door and turns the lock on the door to prevent me from trying to leave to see Justin. I groan inwardly and sigh. "Ok now we have to do a sound check as you know.", Perrie says. "Yah I know.", I retort. "Ok well just sing your favorite JB song.", Perrie says. "K.", She puts me into the recording booth and I start singing Never Say Never by JB once she gives me the signal to start. She stops the recording and I take my headphones off. She goes over to the door of the booth and lets me out. I then see Justin looking at me with pure shock in his eyes. I laugh and take his hand. "You didn't know I can sing?", I ask him. "Nah. I knew you could sing but not this well.", Justin says with a laugh. "Can we go now?", I ask Perrie. "Yeah. But your interview with Lana is tomorrow.", Perrie warns. "Ok I'll be ready.", I say. Justin and I go back out to the car and I stay close to him with all of the hateful questions being screamed at us by paps. The fans try to kill me but I stay as close as I can to Justin, he has his arm wrapped around me. We finally get to the car and he shuts the passenger door behind me and gets in the drivers' side, locking the doors immediately. "Why do they do that?", I ask for about the billionth time. "They are just fans. They're a bit crazy.", Justin shrugs. "I meant the paps.", I say. "Oh, they try to get as much lies as they can about us and try to make us believe its true or cuss at them and break down.", Justin states, his grip on the steering wheel making his hands turn a sickly white. "You ok, J?", I ask him, biting my lip, when he is this angry it makes me nervous. "Yeah I'm fine!", he says through his teeth, slinging me to the door of the car and I hit it hard. I wince at the pain and bite my lip more. Finally, he pulls in the driveway and we go inside the house. I sigh heavily, rubbing my shoulder that has been hurt by my whole right side of my body slamming against the door. "Are you ok?", Justin asks me, concern and worry in his eyes. "J-Just my right side, Justin.", I say through my teeth, the pain increasing. He sighs and sits down, pulling me onto his lap, he then soothingly rubs my right side, my shoulder, neck, back, and hip. "Thanks, J", I smile and hug him. A warm smile appears on his usual "swag" face and he hugs me back.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Freezing night

Credit to chanel from We heart it.

It's really late at night and freezing cold. Justin and I are sleeping and I'm lying with my head nuzzled into his chest and his arm wrapped around me and I just lie awake and listen to him softly breathing and to the sound of his heartbeat with my cheek pressed up against his warm body as his stomach moves up and down as he breathes and then he suddenly wakes up and rolls onto his stomach and whispers softly under his breath,"Baby are you awake?". "I can't sleep," I reply. "How long have you been awake for?", he asks. "Since we got into bed," I reply. I feel him move around onto his side as he grabs my waist and pulls it into his then he softly runs his fingers through my hair and says, "Try to go to sleep baby, i love you so much". I slowly fall asleep to his soft breathing in my ear and his fingers running up and down my hair.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Dark

"I missed you for too long, in too many ways, that it became just another part of me; engraved deeper into my heart with the passing of time. I would wake up, stretch, breathe, and miss you. They told me to let it go, to let **you **go, and I would say: You cannot simply will your heart to stop beating, that no matter how long you hold your breath for, you cannot hold it forever, and I could only stop missing you, if I stopped being myself entirely."-e.h.

I sigh and apply more dark black mascara and dark black makeup to my white skin. It's been a day since Justin broke up with me and I'm already depressed. I'm wearing all black and I just dyed my hair fully black. I slip on a black hoodie and black jeans. I then put on my black, what they call a choke chain. I put on my glasses and slip the top of my hoodie over my head. Perrie helps me to the studio. I then feel my phone vibrate and groan inwardly. I look down at the text...

Justin Bieber

1 new message

I groan inwardly and unlock my phone, looking at the message.

Texting Conversation:

JB- Anastacia, can we please get back together?

Me- Why? I'm not like I used to be Justin.

JB- What do you mean by- come to my house midnight.

Me-Ok see you then.

JB-Ok

I look at the clock: 6:03. This is going to be a longggg night.

After a few hours...

11:30

I bite my lip anxiously, what could he want that he wants to wait till midnight for me to come over? I suddenly realize after a minutes that I need to get ready! I slip on a Sheer full sleeved designer dress and a pair of heels with a british design within the sequins. I smile at myself in the mirror but my reflection disappoints me, putting me deeper into the dark, deep, sorrowful hole that is my life. I see my lips, looking barely pink, turning into the rest of my skin's white color, my eyes lost and dark and my hair frizzy, it's black but still curly. Tears come to my eyes, watering my eyes, flooding my vision. I sigh and take a deep, shaky breath, turning the mirror around so I can't see my reflection. I then take the long walk to Bieber's house...

Once there, I immediately regret coming, the house looks kind of deserted. The whole house is black now. I knock on the door. I step back and look at my surroundings, dreary, sorrow-filled, depression. After a few seconds, I see Justin, his hair still perfect but messed up, his eyes drooping from lack of sleep, he leans against the doorway as if its the only thing keeping him stable. "Come on in.", he says barely in a whisper. Has it been that bad since he broke up with me? I sit down on the couch. He goes over and sits down next to me. "I made a huge mistake by breaking up with you, Anastacia.", Justin says to me, his eyes filled with tears. I sigh knowing he isn't done. "Will you please take me back?", Justin's eyes threaten for tears to spill out. He is wearing a loose shirt and sweatpants. Never have I ever seen him like this. "Yes J, I'll take you back.", I smile weakly. J sighs and pulls me close to him, wiping my black side bangs out of my face. I bite my lip after a few minutes of the silence, that I now can't handle, it makes me insane. "D-Do you think I'm ugly now?", I ask him. "No of course not. You always will be beautiful no matter what.", Justin says and kisses my forehead. I look down at the cuts, standing out. Justin follows my gaze, "I don't care about if you self harm or not I will always love you but I need and want to help you with stopping". I nod before replying, "I want you to help me stop, Justin." I look into his deep brown eyes, so beautiful. He nods quietly and pulls me closer. I smile, knowing that this guy actually cares about me.

A few weeks later...

"How do you know Justin likes you? He's probably forced by his manager to say he likes you! You're just an ugly and fat and stupid nobody! NOBODY LIKES YOU!", One reporter shouts. I keep my head down, covering my face as I get into the limo. I turn my screen on, on my iPhone. A picture of Justin and I from the Nick Awards. Maybe the reporter was right, I am fat and ugly. I don't know why Justin doesn't tell me the truth.

Justin's P.O.V.:

Anastacia comes in the door, looking down at the floor. Her eyes lost and dark. Her whole outfit looks full of sadness. Black. That's one thing that stands out the most. She still hasn't dyed her hair back. I guess I'll have to get used to her black hair. Don't get me wrong I love her hair. It's just... I don't want something to be wrong and she won't tell me. She acts like she's hiding something. I don't know why. Maybe its because of me? I'll just act like I don't notice. I sit back on the couch, "How was work?" "Fine.", she replies emotionlessly. Yeah emotionlessly something's wrong...

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I don't want to tell him. He acts like he doesn't notice. Good, at least I don't have to tell him. I sit down in my beanbag and pull my laptop up. I slip my Beats headphones on and click my heartbreak JB songs playlist and play Be Alright by JB.

Justin's P.O.V.:

I notice what she's listening to. Be alright. The song about when I was depressed. Actually I was depressed for a few years. No one noticed. I tried my best for the next few years to help the fans. I tried to help the beliebers who were depressed and actually resorted to self-harm. I wrote songs about happy times even though there was nothing to be happy about. My life was the worst. The news media and the haters tried their best to insult me and MY beliebers! They all tried to bully and hurt MY beliebers! Its pretty angering! I can handle them bullying me but hurting MY beliebers?! WAY TOO FAR! THEY WENT WAY TOO FAR! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY BELIEBERS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Anyways, I sigh and sit down next to her on the beanbag, wrapping my arm around her.

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I am halfway through the song when I feel his arm wrap around me. I wonder if he notices. I hope he doesn't. I want this to stay a secret. It hurt more than anything for that reporter to actually say to me, "NOBODY LIKES YOU!". It rings through my head. It makes me feel bad about myself. I don't want to tell Justin though. I've been too much of an open book. I need to stop telling him everything. I need to stop telling him anything. I open my camera on my laptop and look at my reflection. I frown a bit but not enough so that he notices. I really hope he doesn't ask.

Later...

I plug in my laptop to charge and go to the bathroom. I step on the scale: 88 pounds. I am fat. I look in the mirror... _'Even the best make-up won't cover up that ugly excuse of a face, if you can even call it that.', the voice in my head states. _I sigh, knowing it's right. The reporter is right. I can't take it. I pull out my blade but not before locking the bathroom door. I take a deep, shaky breath and slide the blade across my skin, "Ugly", I mutter to myself as I cut once. "Stupid", I mutter as I cut again. "Worthless", I mutter as I cut for the third and final time. I am a bit satisfied as I clean the cuts and slip my Love sweatshirt over myself, covering my arms with the sleeves. I wipe my face, clearing it of any tears that may have fallen because of the pain in my arms. I unlock the door slowly and keep my arms from touching the rest of my body, slowly walking over to Justin after putting the blade into my locked place where he won't ever find it...

Justin's P.O.V.:

It's very strange how she is walking over to me. You know how they say actions speak louder than words? Basically, that explains what is going on. She keeps her arms nervously from touching the rest of her body and is slowly walking over to me with her gaze at the floor. She sits down beside me and I wrap my arm around her. I don't know what to do. Maybe... should I ask her?

Later...

I look down to see Anastacia's head laying in my lap, she is peacefully asleep. I smile and pick her up. I carry her to the bedroom and lay her down in bed, covering her with blankets. I then shut the door softly and go downstairs. I slip outside and dial Chaz's number...

Phone conversation:

Me-Hey Chaz

Chaz-Hey bro whats up?

Me-Is Ashley there with you?

Chaz-Yeah hold on...

Chaz's P.O.V.:

I look at Ashley, "Baby, I'll be right back." "K. Hurry back," she says with a smile. I can't help but smile back before hurrying outside into the trees behind our house...

Me-Im back.

Justin's P.O.V.:

Chaz-I'm back

Me-Ok. Well I don't know whats wrong with Anastacia. She came in looking depressed... Like not depressed like all happy then really sad but really sad I mean I think she was hiding something from me. I don't know what to do. What do you think I should do?

Chaz- How about we get Ashley and Anastacia to hang out and maybe Ashley can find out?

Me-Bro you're awesome! Can we do that?

Chaz-Yeah if you're not busy tomorrow then we can.

Me-Not busy at all.

Chaz-Ok then see you tomorrow!

Me-Ok bye!

We both hang up and I feel somewhat excited. I mean maybe I'll get to find out what's going on with Anastacia that I don't know about!

The next morning around 11:30 am...

"Time to get up, baby.", I smile as I shake her to wake her up. "I-I'm up.", she says, her eyes still shut. "Then get up.", I laugh. "Ten more minutes!", she whines. "If I come back in ten minutes and you're still not up I'm throwing you in the pool.", I warn. I laugh a bit as I shut the door and slip out of the room and wait 10 minutes.

After 10 minutes...

I walk back into her room, she is still asleep. I sigh and pick her up bridal style. I carry her outside and throw her in the pool. I laugh as her eyes widen and she floats up to the surface, sputtering...

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I suddenly feel the chill of water on my body, myself sinking. My eyes widen and I float to the surface, sputtering water out of my mouth. I grin a bit, "Help me, J?" "Sure.", he says and reaches out his hand. I take it with a smirk and pull him in the pool. "Not fair!", he says when he floats up to the surface. I simply laugh. Then he disappears...

Justin's P.O.V.:

I smirk as I go underwater and pull her underwater, turning her to me. I kiss her while still underwater and we then float up to the surface. I finally catch my breath and smile at her. We finally get out of the pool after a few minutes and I grab the towel and dry her off then carry her inside to the closet. I help her change into Love Pink sweats and her JB sweatshirt. I smile and hug her then just dry off.

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

About an hour later...

I hear a knock at the door. "I got it!", I smile and run to the door and open it. "Ash?!", I say happily. "Anastacia!", she smiles. We hug and I lead her upstairs to my room. "So I hear somethings going on?", she asks me when we get inside my room. "N-Nah...", I stutter, I'm a terrible liar. "Come on you know you can tell me. Fine I won't tell them.", she says. "Really? You won't?", I ask her. "Of course not. And I don't lie about that.", she walks over to the door with a laugh and slams the door shut and about a second later I hear, "OW!" Then I hear footsteps and the guys are downstairs. I sit back down and she sits next to me on my bed. "Ok well this reporter said, "How do you know Justin likes you? He's probably forced by his manager to say he likes you! You're just an ugly and fat and stupid nobody! NOBODY LIKES YOU!" and then...", I pause for a moment, "If I told you I self-harm you wouldn't tell them right?" "Of course," Ash says. "Ok well the voice in my head was saying,_'Even the best make-up won't cover up that ugly excuse of a face, if you can even call it that.', the voice in my head states. _I sigh, knowing it's right. The reporter is right. I can't take it. I pull out my blade but not before locking the bathroom door. I take a deep, shaky breath and slide the blade across my skin, "Ugly", I mutter to myself as I cut once. "Stupid", I mutter as I cut again. "Worthless", I mutter as I cut for the third and final time. I am a bit satisfied as I clean the cuts and slip my Love sweatshirt over myself, covering my arms with the sleeves. I wipe my face, clearing it of any tears that may have fallen because of the pain in my arms. I unlock the door slowly and keep my arms from touching the rest of my body, slowly walking over to Justin after putting the blade into my locked place where he won't ever find it...", I explain. "Show me the cuts.", she says. I sigh and pull up my sleeves, wincing at the sudden air hitting the deep slices in my skin. She gasps quietly when she sees my cuts. "I want to stop. Really I do. But I just can't. Something always gets in my way and the voices take over.", I say clutching my forehead. "I'm not going to tell them.", Ashley states and hugs me. I smile, thankful that she won't say anything to the guys.

"How about... we hang out for the rest of the day?", Ashley asks me. "I would love that!", I say with a smile. "Good cuz we are hanging out for the rest of the day! Chaz told me!", she says happily. "Eep!", I squeal excitedly.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 43: Cheating or Misunderstanding?

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

Justin is getting home late tonight. I have the whole place to myself. Its just not the same without Justin. I sigh and begin to get annoyed with the silence when I hear a clip of as long as you love me come from his iPhone which he left at the house this morning. I grab it and look at it.

_Ariana Grande_

1 new iMessage

I sigh, my curiosity getting the best of me. I unlock the screen and look at the text.

_'Hey babe, I miss and love you!', _the text reads.

I gasp and put my hand over my mouth. I put the phone back and go to the bathroom taking out my blade. I sigh heavily and drag the blade across my skin. "Ugly", I cut once. "Stupid", I cut again. "Worthless", I cut myself two more times and wipe the blood off my arms, cleaning my cuts. I pull my Love sweatshirt sleeves over the cuts and wince as the fabric touches my new cuts. I bite my lip, then release it when it feels as if it is going to bleed. I suddenly hear a door open but put my face into my hands. "Anastacia, are you home, baby?", I hear Justin ask. "Here.", I call softly. I toss the blade into the drawer in my bathroom and shut it. I then slide down the wall in the living room. "What's wrong, baby?", he asks me, his eyes full of worry and caringness. "You should ask your girlfriend, Ariana!", I say, anger suddenly taking over me. "Whoa whoa. We broke up a few years ago, Anastacia! She probably just wants to get back together! You know I wouldn't EVER cheat on you!", Justin explains calmly. "I'm sorry.", I start crying into my hands. "Shhhh", Justin whispers soothing words into my ear after pulling me into his warm and tight yet comforting embrace.

Justin's P.O.V.:

I wonder what's up with her. She was all happy and nothing can ruin her day and then she was just angry with me and now she's crying? Moodiness? Bipolar? I haven't any idea. I just keep comforting her and then hold her by her wrists, pain is evident in her eyes when she feels my hands on her wrists. I sigh and pull up her sleeves. I gasp a bit when I see her cuts, "Why?!" "I thought you were cheating on me and I broke down and cut.", she explains barely in a whisper. I sigh, pulling her closer in my arms. "I don't care what you do and I don't care what you say about yourself but I will always love you and know that you are beautiful in every single way.", I state and kiss her.

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I fall asleep standing up, listening to his heartbeat...

Justin's P.O.V.:

I smile a bit when I see she has fallen asleep standing up. I pick her up and carry her to the bedroom, laying her down and laying down next to her...


	43. Chapter 43

I wipe my bangs out of my face, sweaty, my bangs and hair sticking to my face. I follow Perrie and she drives me to the house. She drops me off and I get out, shutting the door. I unlock the door and slip into the house. I then feel arms suddenly wrap around my waist. "Ugh not right now, Justin!", I slip out of his arms with a huff, crossing my arms over my chest. "What is your problem?", Justin asks me. "Rough night. Stupid concert. Stupid tour. Stupid haters. I hate it all.", I say angrily. "Whoa. It's okay. You have fans...", I cut him off. "Maybe. But they're just temporary just like everything else. Soon enough I won't have any fans and you will have more.", I say putting my face in my hands. "Temporary?", he asks. "Yeah. Not going to be there for long.", I say. I bite my lip and lay down on the couch, falling asleep.

Justin's P.O.V.:

I sigh and pick her up, carrying her bridal style upstairs and laying her down in the bed. I cover her with blankets and then lay down next to her...


	44. Chapter 44

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

We are coming out of the IMILA Night Club when we run into none other than, Selena Gomez. "Heyyyy Justin!", she gives him a flirtatious wink, acting like I'm not even here. Like she doesn't even notice me... yeah right. He grips my hand tighter. "Selena I don't like you anymore, Anastacia is my girlfriend. Leave us alone.", Justin states and keeps his hand locked with mine, walking me to the car. He gets in the drivers' side and turns the key, it turning on, the engine roaring to life. Justin speeds back to the house and turns to me. "So how did you like meeting my crazy ex?", Justin asks with a laugh. I just roll my eyes.


	45. Chapter 45

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

"Hey beautiful, come over here, babe.", one of the football players smirk. I have just realized going to a football game alone was and still is a BAD idea! "Me?", I ask, turning towards them. "Yeah you.", the blond haired guy smirks at me. I walk towards them slowly. "Haven't seen you around.", a black haired jock states with a smirk that gives me chills, making me scared. "I-I gotta go, g-guys...", I stutter out turning to leave. The blond jock grabs my arm in a tight grip, pulling me to him, "Why not stay a little longer, babe?", he blows into my ear softly and I shiver and shrink back against him. "I-I have a boyfriend, he's going to be mad.", I say loud enough for them to hear. "Oh we're so scared.", one says sarcastically with a low chuckle. "Who is your boyfriend? The loser of the school?", Another says with a smirk. "I'm her boyfriend.", I hear Justin say. The jocks run off like they have just seen a ghost. "I love you, J", I smile at him. "Love you too, A", a smile appears on his face.


	46. Chapter 46

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I have finally had enough. So many people tell me all day everyday that I can't make my dreams come true, I can't do this, I can't do that. "You can't sing. You're just a belieber. Justin will never notice a loser like you. You will never be Justin Bieber's girlfriend!", I hear Scarlet, the most popular girl in the high school say. "WATCH ME!", I shout and walk away, leaving them shocked, their mouths hanging open. I don't even care. I go out to my car and get in, driving it to Justin's house. Secretly, Justin and I are dating. I slam the door behind me angrily. "Hey why you home so early?", he asks me. "Frustrations.", I say, clutching my pounding head. I get headaches when people tick me off like that. "Like to talk about it?", he asks. I walk over to him and sit next to him on the couch. "Yeah... I've had enough of everyone telling me I can't do anything. And then today I finally blew up, Scarlet, the most popular girl in school, said that I can't sing. I'm just a belieber. Justin will never notice a loser like me. and that I will never be Justin bieber's girlfriend.", I start crying into my hands. "Shhhh...", Justin says, pulling me closer. "If I could take away the pain and put a smile on your face baby I would baby I would. If I could make a better way so you can see a better day baby I would baby I would...", Justin sings to me until I fall asleep in his arms.


	47. Chapter 47

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

Justin has been on tour for a year. I have just started being on the track team. I have just ran for about an hour to get ready for practice tomorrow. I breathe heavily and slowly walk to the house. I go inside and hear my Skype ringing. I go to my laptop and wipe my bangs out of my face. "Hey baby.", Justin says. "H-Hey.", I answer out of breath. He looks at me puzzled. "Tr-Track Te-Team, pr-practice to-tomorrow.", I say trying to catch my breath again. I grab a water bottle and instantly drink it down until it's empty. I look at him, "How's the tour?" "Could be better. You could be here with me.", he says with a frown. "Hey don't be sad babe Everything will be alrighttttt.", I say laughing. "Real funny.", he rolls his eyes. "Well when are you going to be coming home?", I ask. "About a month.", he answers. "Ughhh really?", disappointment is clear in my voice, I mean it's been a year since I've actually had him home with me. "Sorry baby. I'll try to Skype you everyday... Dang I gotta go.", he says, hanging up.

Justin's P.O.V.:

"You're going to surprise her? By going home tomorrow?", Scooter asks. "Yup. It's been a year and I'm going to see her. At least until she has to go on tour again.", I reply. My manager shakes his head, laughing...

The next day...

I stumble into the house, exhausted. I have stayed up all night last night. I can't wait to see her. I look at her, her body curled up in a ball. I smile a bit and pick her up, carrying her upstairs. I then lay her down in bed and lay down next to her, falling asleep.

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

I wake up and yawn but then my eyes widen when I see JUSTIN BIEBER! MY BOYFRIEND! HE'S HOME! YAYYYYYY! I smile at his sleeping form next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist, tightly. I kiss his cheek and see him smile in his sleep. I sigh and lay back down, giving up. "I have to go to practice today, babe.", I whisper. "Noooo please stayyyy!", Justin says with a faint whine. "I'm on the track team now babe. I have to go.", I say with a sigh, grabbing his hands and unlocking them from my hips. I get up and run to the closet. I lock the door behind me and get dressed in my 'Date a runner. All other athletes are players.' tank top and my 'Just Do It' Nike shorts. I then slip on my bright yellow and sky blue Nike shoes. I sigh and kiss Justin, almost leaving the room when he pulls me to him. "Justin I have to go!", I say, irritated. "No!", he says. I groan inwardly and unlock his hands from my hips before jogging out of the room and leaving the house, disappearing around the street corner. Down the street, I am going to the track meet. I jog over to the coach and the other members of the team. "Sorry I'm late coach.", I say. "It's fine. We're about to start practice. Jog around the track until you get tired and then run as fast as you can at the end when you can't really run anymore.", the coach tells me and the rest of the team. We are allowed to start and I begin jogging while the rest run past me... Psht idiots.

Justin's P.O.V.:

I can't take it any longer and get up from the bed. I go outside and to the track down the street. I stand beside an old oak tree by the track, watching my girlfriend. I didn't know she was serious about practicing for this...

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

After about an hour...

I come around the track for the last time, running as fast as I can to the finish line. I then, breathing heavily, grab a water from my bag, drinking it all down within a few seconds. "Congratulations Grande, Watkins, Mahone, and Bieber.", the coach actually just said my name. "You girls are on the team.", the coach finishes. My expression brightens into a smile. I can't believe it, my practice payed off.

Justin's P.O.V.:

I quietly slip away after she goes over to the coach. I go back to the house, taking a nap, I didn't have any sleep last night and I'm so tired.

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

The coach releases us so we can go home. I quickly jog home, my bag slung over my shoulder. I can't wait to tell J the news! YAY! I finally arrive home and open the door, clicking it shut softly behind me. I go upstairs to find Justin sleeping. I sigh, "Come on sleepyhead! You're burning daylight!", I tease him with a giggle. "You try staying up all night worrying about your girlfriend.", he says seriously. "Wait what? You stayed up all night last night? Worrying about me?", I ask, kind of in shock. He nods quietly. I smile warmly and lay down next to him. Justin wraps his arms around my waist again and kisses my forehead, "I love you baby." "I love you too babe.", I say, my smile brightening, I have such a perfect boyfriend.

After about 2-3 hours of sleeping...

I wake to see Justin. He has been watching me sleep I guess. "Can I tell you the big news, J?", I ask him, smiling. "Sure.", A smile fills his face. "I made the track team!", I say excitedly. "Does this mean I can go with you on runs?", Justin asks me seriously. "Yes. All of the runs!", I say smiling. He does care. I can't help but smile even more at the thought. Unexpectedly, J pulls me closer to me, kissing me. We stay like that for a few minutes before stopping from lack of breath. I smile and hug him. I am so thankful to have him.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 49: "Baby"sitting

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

"Justin, she's fourteen! She's old enough to have a boyfriend!", I protest.

*Flashback*

"Justy, big brother?", Jazzy asks Justin. "Yes sweetie?", he picks her up and sets her on his lap. "I-Is it ok if I have a boyfriend?", she says quietly and nervously. "No! You're too young!", Justin says angrily.

*Back to now*

"No she isn't! Just because we started dating when we were fourteen doesn't mean she can! She's my little sister! I'm not having her heartbroken while she's still supposed to be a kid!", he argues. "Mhm. And so was I? What happened there?", I cross my arms with a smirk knowing I'm winning. "Your parents and family didn't care about you baby.", Justin says with a sigh kissing my cheek. "I know.", I bite my lip and look down at the floor ashamed, my parents split up when I was three and no one wanted me. I didn't tell J about the part that I actually lived in the streets. How could I? He came from a semi-normal family life. He wouldn't understand. "Sissy!", Jazzy says pulling on my arm. "Whoa whoa. Yeah Jazzy?", I say, laughing. "Can I please have a boyfriend?", she asks me, her puppy dog face making me give in. "Fine! Yes!", I whisper, "Don't tell your brother. Pinky promise?" "Pinky promise.", she says giggling. "Shhhh.", I smile putting a finger to my lips. She nods quietly and sits on the couch. I turn Spongebob on the TV and she watches it. I go over to Justin who is fixing lunch, PB&J Sandwiches. "You know when you first told me about Jaxon and Jazzy I thought you had kids.", I say after waiting for the perfect moment, smirking and leaning on the counter. He practically chokes on air. "No...", he laughs a bit. I take the plates from him and give them to Jazzy and Jaxon. I sit down with them and we all watch Spongebob.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 50: Secret BF

Jazzy's P.O.V.:

"Coast clear?", I hear a soft voice ask coming from the walkie talkie. "Yeah coast is clear.", I say, at the corner of the street somewhat hidden. Tyler takes my hand and pulls me out of the bushes, kissing me. "I don't know why we have to sneak around. Is there something you aren't telling me?", Tyler asks me. "No. I just like to sneak around. You know like a spy, pretty cool.", I say with a laugh. "Yeah well I better be getting home my parents will suspect something.", Tyler says pointing in the opposite direction of my house. "Ok text ya later!", I say quietly. He nods as if in understanding, far from it.

I slip into the house when I see Justin. My eyes widen and I try to hide but it's too late. "What were you doing out late?", Justin raises an eyebrow. "Just uh- HAPPY HANUKKAH!", I run up to my room, locking the door and window. I slowly rock back and forth on my bed uneasily.

Justin's P.O.V.:

Ok this is weird now. "Happy Hanukkah?" We're not even jewish. Something isn't right. It seems like something Anastacia would do... She must be behind this. I'll find out right now. I go into the bedroom and smile a bit, half waking her up. "Hey baby.", I give her a warm smile. "Heyyy babe. What uppp?", she giggles, yep she's half asleep. "What's going on? Something you not telling me?", I ask her. "Wayell... I did tell Jazzy she can have a boyfriend, as long as she doesn't tell Justin! And I may or may not have been writing a Justin Bieber fanfiction since my freshman year in high school.", she smiles. I pay a bit of attention to the last part but not much, rage fills my body, I told Jazzy NOT to get a boyfriend! "Goodnight baby.", I kiss her nose. She giggles adorably and flutters her eyes shut, falling fully asleep.

I go to Jazzy's door and knock softly. "Wh-Who is it?", I hear her voice ask. "Its Justin. I want to talk.", I say. "Uhhh I'm busy.", she says. "Mhm. Open the door or I will take the lock off.", I threaten. She sighs and goes over to the door and opens it, letting me in her room. I see a new iPhone on her bed. "Where did this come from?", I ask. "Uhhh... Im sorry Justy, Anastacia told me I'm allowed to date and bought me an iPhone.", she gives in, putting her face into her hands, sobbing. I hug her and try to calm her down,"Shhh Jazzy it's ok." Maybe I'll just pretend I don't know... I tuck her into bed and kiss her forehead, "Sweetie, you can date. I was just being overprotective I'm sorry Jazzy." "Its ok Justy, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?", I start to open my mouth to say I have to go but she pulls the puppy dog face. I sigh and sit down next to her singing All that matters, lulling her to sleep. After a few minutes, she is fast asleep and I kiss her forehead and slip out of her bedroom, clicking the door shut softly behind me. I carefully slip into our room and lay down next to Anastacia, who is also already asleep, and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. I then fall asleep.

The next morning...

I look over at Anastacia, she is still peacefully sleeping. I smile and get up after kissing her cheek. I go into the kitchen and make chocolate chip pancakes, both her, my, and the siblings favorite breakfast. Jaxon gets up first. "Morning bro!", Jaxon says with a giggle. I wish I could go back to his age but it's perfect being nineteen, I have a perfect life, family, and a perfect relationship with the perfect girl. "Morning little bro!", I say with a laugh. I put the pancakes onto plates and sit on the couch, Jaxon sitting down next to me. Soon, Jazzy comes out with Anastacia following close behind. When they see the breakfast, their eyes light up. "Thank you Justy!", Jazzy says hugging me happily. Jazzy goes and sits down. "Thanks J!", my perfect girlfriend says with a contagious smile. I can't help but smile too.

Anastacia's P.O.V.:

"Cmon Jazzy lets eat!", I say with a giggle. I lift her up onto a barstool and sit down on the one next to it. We both eat the pancakes on our plates then go and get dressed. I help Jazzy get dressed in her size of my matching designer dress, a white grecian flowy mini dress with a designer belt. I help her into her galaxy Converses. I then slip on my own dress just like hers and my galaxy Converses. I take Jazzy's hand and slip red raybands on her eyes, slipping a matching pair on my eyes. We both go downstairs and laugh, seeing Justin staring at both of us. "Looks beautiful.", Justin compliments. "Thank you!", I say and we both twirl around, giggling.


End file.
